starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark IV Power Armor
Mark IV Power Armour consists of four parts: the helmet, which features a comm-link and a targeter system among other things; the torso and shoulder plates, which feature such things as a life signs monitor; the groin and legs, which include gyroscopic stabilisers; and the backpack power unit, containing a miniaturized sub-atomic power plant. This armor protects the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles, standard blaster bolts, and impact weapons. Even if a blaster bolt should penetrate the armor, the damage caused would be significantly decreased by the armor. Standard pistols and some heavy weapons are ineffective against Mark IV Power Armor. The armor is totally enclosed and self-sustaining, allowing for operation in almost any climate for extended periods at a time. Protective Measures The armor is totally enclosed and life-sustaining, and so suitable for fighting on alien worlds as well as in deep space. It is arranged into articulated hoop-shaped plates for ease of movement; these cover the entire body. In addition, large shoulder plates offer increased protection. The armor has the following features: * Composite ceramic armor (offering almost total protection against kinetic and energy damage). * Fully enclosed suit (Full functionality and comfort in deep space and in atmospheric conditions including but not limited to: between 250 and -150 Degrees Celsius, corrosive environments of low to middling acidity, high-pressure environments such as deep sea, low-oxygen atmospheres. The suit has systems to convert carbon dioxide into fresh oxygen, allowing a soldier to recycle his breath supply (theoretically) indefinitely). * Life Signs Monitor (monitors the life signs of the wearer). * Feet of armor can activate a magnetic charge so the soldier can "stand" on metal surfaces such as ship hulls in low- or no-gravity environments. * Digital processors and enhancement servos increase base wearer's strength by a full 150%. * Internal Water and Food Processing Plant (produces nutritious, tasteless paste, which acts as both food and water intake. Can exude water as well if necessary. Able to function continuously for three weeks). * Backpack Power Plant (includes air intakes, air purificators, exhausts, temperature regulator, and power cells). Armoured for protection. Helmets * Comlink (equipped with 10 channels: 1 open, 1 squad channel, 1 company channel, 1 general military channel, 6 programmable channels. Built-in encryption. Optimal range - 100 Kilometers. Maximum Range - 967 Kilometers). * IFF circuitry for identification and command purposes. * Automatic Sensory Devices (enables the user to see in the infra-red and ultra-violet spectrums in addition to the normal one. Also enables the user to selectively enhance visual images or sounds if he should wish to do so). * Multi-Frequency Targeting and Acquisition System MFTAS (assists targeting in darkness, smoke and other visibility-obscuring conditions, as well the aiming of moving targets). * Sensor Micro-Array (Maps out environmental terrain. Range of 500 Meters). * Visual Enhancement (Up to 5X). * Automatic Visual and Auditory Dampening Filters. * External Vocalizer. * Breathing Filters (which acts as protection against chemical and biological attacks, as well as toxins). Audio / Visual * A comlink with frequency changing options is built into the trooper's helmet. The comlink use linked encoding sequences to rotate frequencies every few seconds while keeping all troopers in the unit synchronized. If a trooper's helmet is removed without the trooper first hitting the comlink's control stud (most likely found on the under-rim of the helmet), the frequency coding routine is automatically deleted from that helmet. * Video recorders are included in some helmets. Utility Belt The armour comes with a standardized utility belt. This includes room for: * three to five spare rifle magazines * two to three spare pistol magazines * three concussion grenades * two thermal detonators * two smoke grenades * a high-tension wire * two grappling hooks * three ion flares * two medpacks. * glowrod * vibroblade * fusion cutter Rank Rank is indicated with colored pauldrons: * Dark Blue: NCO * Crimson: Officer * Gold: Staff Officer Category:ArmorCategory:Black Star Confederacy Category:Jagtai